clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Clarence Gets a Girlfriend
Clarence Gets a Girlfriend is the sixth episode of Clarence. Synopsis Clarence tries to become a perfect gentleman before a date. Plot Clarence makes a person out of clay and puts it on a toy motorcycle. He runs around the room playing with it. Just then he hits Ashley's binder and says if he can do a backflip on it. Ashley says yes. When Clarence walks away, Ashley's friends tell her that Clarence and she are getting closer together, they want her to go to Clarence and ask him out on a date. Ashley goes and tells Clarence if he wants to go out on a date. Clarence says yes. When Clarence sits next to Jeff and Sumo, he tells them he has a girlfriend. Jeff spits out the juice he was drinking and runs into another room. He says that he should be the one to have a girlfriend. Clarence asks Sumo to teach him how to be the perfect gentleman. Sumo and Clarence go to a thrift store and Clarence tries on some clothes. Jeff spies on Clarence while he is trying on clothes. After picking one out, Sumo teaches Clarence what to do when there's a puddle when they are walking. Sumo says for Clarence to throw his jacket on the puddle so Sumo can walk on it. Lastely, Sumo takes Clarence to Jeff's house so Jeff can make Clarence interseting. After the computer is going to slow, Jeff writes down some questions for Clarence to ask Ashley. Now Clarence goes to the restaurant and meets Ashley. Clarence reads off of the paper Jeff wrote for him and Ashley figures out that he is reading off a paper. A couple tables away, Jeff and Sumo were spying on Clarence and Ashley. Ashley orderes a milkshake and Clarence saw a picture of a boy and a girl drinking out of the same milkshake. So Clarence grabs a straw and tries to put it in, but the milkshake splattered all over Ashley. So Clarence did what Sumo taught him about the puddle but nothing worked. Ashley said that they should just go back to normal friends. Clarence agrees and they go to the creek at the back of the school with Jeff and Sumo to catch frogs. Jeff asks Clarence if Ashley is available(because he has a crush on her.) Clarence just says to be like a frog in the creek who is floating on its back not doing anything. Sumo suggests it's dead. Characters *Clarence *Ashley *Jeff (semi antagonist in the beginning) *Sumo Minor Characters *Sumo's Brothers (Mentioned) *Blaide *Breen *Try *Ashley's friends *Malessica (background cameo) Gallery The gallery for Clarence Gets a Girlfriend can be found here. Transcript The transcript for Clarence Gets a Girlfriend can be found here. Trivia * There seems to be a running gag around one of Sumo's brothers in this episode. * One of the outfits Clarence tries is from the album cover of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. * In the scene where Sumo teaches Clarence how to be a gentleman, Clarence references Chia Pets, even mentioning them by name. *Pizza Shack is a parody of Pizza Hut Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes